The Vest
The Vest is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of ''Homeland''. It aired on December 11, 2011. Synopsis In the wake of the explosion, Saul finds Carrie hospitalized and manic, but realizes her chaotic theories have merit; before his congressional campaign begins, Brody takes his family on a weekend trip to Gettysburg, where he retrieves an important item. Episode guide Saul goes to the hospital to pick up Carrie, who has been there for a week recuperating from her injuries. To his shock, he finds Carrie acting like a totally different person, talking a mile a minute, and ranting and raving about needing a green pen and theories about Abu Nazir. Saul and Maggie take Carrie home. Maggie explains to Saul that Carrie has bipolar disorder, that the trauma from the explosion triggered a major manic episode in her, and that she'll need to be supervised around the clock while her medication takes effect. Saul agrees to start staying overnight at Carrie's house. Meanwhile, Estes meets with Vice President Walden who is being kept in a safehouse after the bombing at Farragut Square. Walden is going to announce his candidacy for President soon and is frustrated that he's under protection and not out campaigning. He tells Estes he must track down Tom Walker and to "fire somebody...I don't care who." Brody takes his family on a trip to Gettysburg, proposing it as a way to spend time together before he embarks on his campaign for Congress. Brody shows the family where the Battle of Gettysburg took place, and tells them stories of Civil War heroes. Later on, they go to a diner for lunch, and Brody excuses himself to get something at the drugstore. Brody instead heads to the back of a clothing store. Waiting there is a man who has tailored an explosive suicide vest for Brody. Brody tries on the vest while coldly asking whether the explosion will sever his head cleanly off his body. Saul spends the night going through the sea of papers that Carrie had been working on all day. He groups everything by the color that Carrie assigned it and puts it all up on a wall, effectively producing a timeline of Abu Nazir's activity. Carrie and Saul analyze the timeline the next morning and focus on a period of inactivity from Abu Nazir which, unbeknownst to them, coincides with the death of Issa. The Brody family returns home. Dana finds the package that contains the vest. Brody doesn't let her open it, claiming it's a gift for Jessica. Dana shows her boyfriend some unsettling footage that she recorded of her father on her camera: a long period where he stood blankly in front of the battlefield, completely still. Despite her father's protests, Carrie calls Brody. She describes the period that Abu Nazir went silent, and asks Brody whether he has any insights into it, since he was there and had a personal connection with Nazir. Brody offers to come over and discuss it. Shortly after, Carrie answers her door, anticipating Brody's arrival, but she finds Estes at the door instead. Estes reveals that Brody talked to him, confessing to an affair with Carrie and claiming that Carrie was spying on him and continually harassing him. He finds Carrie to be acting bizarrely and discovers the "timeline" which is made up of highly classified materials that shouldn't be in her home. Estes, already looking for a scapegoat, needs no more convincing-- he fires Carrie. Cast Main Cast * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison * Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody * Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody * David Harewood as David Estes * Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber * Jackson Pace as Chris Brody * Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson Guest Starring * Amy Hargreaves as Maggie Mathison * James Rebhorn as Frank Mathison * Nasser Faris as The Tailor Co-Starring * Gina Stewart as Gloria The Nurse * Ron Ogden as Sweeper * Tom Turbiville as Patron In Diner * Taylor Kowalski as Xander Videos es:The Vest Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1